The Final, Final Battle
by Lorenzo-P
Summary: THE BIGGEST BATTLE OF THEM ALL IS HERE AN OLD FRIEND IS BACK AND AN OLD ENEMY AS WELL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN AS SG-1EMBARKS ON THEIR NEW MISSION FIND OUT IN THIS EXCITING STORY OF STARGATE SG-1! I LIKE REVIEWS PLEASE DO
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I do not own stargate or any of its Character, but i still hope you guys like the story!!!

And if it isnt a bother could you please review. Id prefer if people could give me ideas.

Chapter 1: The Briefing  
  
"Colonel O'Neil" shouted General Hammond. Jack turned and stood at attention and yelled "Sir". As Jack looked at Hammond he kept saying to himself something is wrong. "Round up SG-1 and meet me in the briefing room ASAP". Jack knew it something was wrong and it was big "Jack" Hammond interrupted his thoughts and said "This is important we have a big mission on our hands". Jack finally said something "What's going on sir". Hammond replied "ill brief you all on the situation when you get to the briefing room" Jack replied "Right away, Sir".

"Wow, a mission after all this time" Jack thought to himself "we haven't gone on a mission in 4 months since the destruction of the System Lords". The very name made Jack's stomach churn and made him want to retch "And after Daniel's death" Jack tilted his head in sorrow. He missed Daniel alot and so did the rest of SG-1."Well, im surprised that he would even want us to go on missions again". This one must be big.  
  
Jack Quickly ran to Jonas' quarters and caught him on his bed reading "Discovery Magazine?" said Jack interrupting his on thoughts. Jonas quickly turned around to face Jack then answered "yes I am wondering how much your world is similar to mine". Jonas asked again quickly "is there a problem Colonel". Jack studied Jonas puzzlingly "How could someone from a planet light years away from Earth be so interested in our culture" Jack thought. "Jack...hello...Jack" Finally coming back to reality Jack answered "Yeah". Jonas looked at him like Jack was supposed to tell him something "So, what's the problem?" said Jonas "Oh sorry, General wants to talk to everyone so, go get Carter and ill go get Teal'C". Jonas looked just as puzzled as Jack did when he first talked to Hammond. Jonas answered "ok ill meet you guys in the briefing room". They quickly left Jonas' quarters and went to do there assigned task.  
  
Jack quickly ran to Teal'C's room he opened the door to see candles lit around the entire room. Teal'C was on the ground meditating. "I thought you didn't meditate anymore ever since you lost your symbiote" Jack spat out. Teal'C didn't turn but you could tell he was really mad for Jack disturbing him while he was meditating "I do not require it Colonel O'Neil but it does ease me" he said sternly but calmly. It was almost like he didn't have any emotions at all. "Ok whatever. Hammond wants us all in the briefing room" Teal'C turned around surprised and stood up. He was much taller then Jack was. "What is the emergency?" Jack looked at Teal'C and said "I don't know yet but the General doesn't sound to happy". Jack and Teal'C went straight to the briefing room.  
  
The briefing room was a well lit room near the Stargate. There was a long table in the middle of the room a couple of whiteboards and some monitors. There were also some buttons on the end of the table where General Hammond would sit. It kind of looked like you could launch a missile just by pressing a button and knowing the General he probably would have something like that. Every time a mission went sour you could always count on the General to want to blow something up. The thought made Jack laugh. The entire SG-1 team sat together in the briefing room Teal'C was sitting by his lonesome like any Jaffa would. Jonas immediately started having a conversation with Sam about the philosophy and science of Earth, stuff that only people of there intelligence would understand. That didn't mean that Jack wasn't smart he had his times to shine.

One thing broke the discussion and that was Sam saying "So ... what are we doing here?" General Hammond appeared in the doorway "That's not what you should be asking yourself Carter, You should be asking yourself why are they here?" SG-1 looked puzzled at the words that were released from Hammond's mouth. It was like he was afraid of something which made SG-1 listen even closer. Hammond motioned towards the monitor and pointed at the radar beside it. "What do you mean?" said Daniel intriguingly. The General pointed at a blinking triangle on the radar screen and then pointed at a large circle that seemed to look like a planet. The General spoke "this is us, Earth". Hammond then pointed at the blinking triangle which seemed to moving towards the big circle. Something was coming to Earth and it looked like the General wanted us to stop it.

"This..." said General Hammond, he pointed to the triangle again and said "this is a Class A Goa'uld Mother ship" Everyone gasped at the General's remark and watched the screen in horror. A single Goa'uld mother ship could literally blow up Earth, but The Goa'uld can't attack us they'd be breaking the treaty they made with us and the Tok'Ra after we killed Apophis. Jack opened his mouth to talk but the General knew what he was going to say "Yes, Jack I know if they did attack they'd be breaking the treaty, there's another thing I have to say to" the general paused for a moment like he was trying to believe his secret information for himself "Apophis is alive!!" .You could tell that Teal'C was feeling weird about what the general said about Apophis, Apophis tried to poison his only son, Rya'C's mind and convince Rya'C that his father was a ruthless murderer and a traitor. Jack knew that Daniel and Teal'C were having flash backs because it looked like they were caught in a little dream world. Sam actually kicked Teal'C just to get his attention which made Teal'C look at her in confusion. No one could get Teal'C's attention because Teal'C's heart was so full of hate for Apophis that even the thought of the pain that Rya'C and his friend went through under Apophis' name made him loathe him even more. Jack quickly kicked Teal'C under the table which didn't make him to happy but it brought him back to reality for a minute.

"Your mission is to disguise yourself as a Jaffa and fly into the mother ship inside a Goa'uld fighter which the Tok'Ra were kind enough to offer to us. Disable the engines to the mother ship and destroy Apophis and make sure he never darkens our doorstep again" said Hammond. "Any questions" said Hammond. Jonas immediately spoke "How do we know this is even Apophis and who is he anyway?" Jonas still not knowing much about Apophis he hasn't been with SG- 1 as long as Jack or Sam, or even Teal'C. Jack spoke "An old friend". Hammond then spoke

"Yes, um... we know of this because we recently sent a Tok'Ra spy in to retrieve information. Unfortunately, he was killed but luckily he managed to send us the information we need to continue our plan". "Well let's give our old friend what he needs a good ass kicking" Jack said with pleasure. Hammond smiled and waited for all of this to sink into there heads and let out a loud roar "DISSMISSED!!!!"


	2. A Nightmare with an Old Friend

Chapter 2: Nightmare with an old Friend  
  
Jack took a long look at the Stargate hanger bay. He stared at it knowing that if they didn't survive... "Well let's hope we do" Jack thought. Jack looked at the gate for a while and thought to himself "This gate is the reason why the Goa'uld are after us and why so many people have been hurt or killed, but if we never helped the people who were being attacked by the Goa'uld we would never have first of become more advanced like Teal'C's staff weapon and tons of other stuff". He then thought about the gates existence "Was it all coincidence that we found the gate in the first place, or was it that the long extinct ancients planned for this to happen..."

Jacks mind trailed off into some fantasy world and then all of a sudden a thunderous sound which brought Jack back to reality from the intercom shouted "Incoming Wormhole, Unauthorized, Battle stations". Ear piercing sirens filled the room. Jack ran to get his weapon on the ground near the door and stood at the steps of the Stargate with his weapon ready. Suddenly all around him were people jumping to their weapons at fast speed. The iris began to close and block the gate so no one could get in, but for some reason the iris didn't close all the way. It stopped halfway and went back to the open position.

A burst of some sort of blue water shot out of the Stargate it was normal so Jack didn't move in shock. Sam ran up behind Jack and pointed her weapon at the Stargate. Jack turned again and saw the rest of SG-1 ready their weapon. Teal'C with his staff weapon, and Jonas with an automatic rifle. The blast from the wormhole retreated and there was a calm, blue wall right in the middle of the Stargate. Just then a small ball flew out of the Stargate and landed near Sam's feet. It was a silver ball with a small blue button that glowed and was made of metal. The ball started to glow and a blast of light filled the room knocking some unconscious and making some lose their eye sight.  
  
Jack was blind for about a split second thank god he blinked before the blast hit. Carter and Teal'C were both unconscious and Jonas didn't even look like he was breathing. Jack crawled over to him and tried to wake him up. He started to breath but was still unconscious. Just then three Jaffa walked through the gate and grabbed Jack by the arms. Jack struggled to get free but it was no use. They had a strong grip on him. The rest of the SG-1 were still unconscious and some other soldiers were screaming and moaning about how they couldn't see.  
  
A cloaked figure walked out of the wormhole. Jack looked up to see not a face but a serpent. It wasn't real jack thought it was just a mask. The serpent figure pressed a button on his serpent like head and the mask began to move backwards so that we could see the persons face. Jack looked at the face closer he had an oval face with bloodshot eyes. He was no taller then Jack but with his knees bent before this figure it looked like He was taller then Jack. Jack looked at the face again and finally figured out who it was "Apophis". Apophis laughed wickedly and stared at Jack "Ke ma kraden" he spoke with a dark voice that sounded like their were two voices. That's the thing about the Goa'uld there symbiotes talk with there human hosts. Just after he spoke the two Jaffa holding him held him higher so that he was now face to face with Apophis. "You and this fine specimen..." he said gesturing to Sam "...will make a fine specimen to our torture chamber" He said coldly. Apophis laughed. "You bastard" said Jack and with that Jack spat in Apophis' face. One of the Jaffa motioned for his weapon and moved to Jack. Apophis said slowly and coldly "Kree" and with that the Jaffa raised his weapon above his head and smacked Jack in the head knocking him out.  
  
Jack looked around and saw that he was in a beautiful place filled with green trees and grass. There were plants of all kinds and it smelled of roses. He saw people dancing in a small town and they were having fun. "Am I dead" Jack said "wait a minute this is Earth". Just then something flew right over his head and headed straight for the town. It was a Goa'uld fighter and it aimed straight at the town. The fighter fired with a large ball engulfed in flames which hit the people dead on. The impact caused a huge wall of fire which headed straight to where jack was standing. "This cant be very good" Jack said. He started to run as fast as he could but the flames were right on his tail. The flames finally engulfed Jack.  
  
With a scream Jack woke. He was drenched in sweat and wearing some sort of rag. He didn't know where his SG-1 uniform went or his weapon. He looked around he was in a cold dark room only very dim lights where the doors are. All of a sudden there was a big light that shone in the middle of the room. It was bright but not as much as the flash bang grenade had been. Three masked figures came out of the door carrying what looked like to be surgical tools. Jack was now worried. One of the figures grabbed jacks arm and quickly inserted a needle. Jack hit the floor and was knocked unconscious.

Authors note: Sorry Guys this one is a bit shorter.


End file.
